Dear Lily
by Somerlia
Summary: Dear Lily... Letters from the wizardry world addressed to the woman who gave her life for her son's and in hopes of a reply back -Drabble Fic- Note: letters senders will send more than one -not in a row- & letters will be related to the first
1. Severus Snape

**Author's Note: **Just a drabble thing about what I thought people would do if they wrote to Lily. Don't expect constant updates.

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Words could no express my sadness in your death, nor can they really tell you how much I'm sorry for the part I played in it. There is nothing I could say to you that would console you; nothing I could send to you that would give you back the life I practically took. But I can still try.

Your son, Harry, lives though and it's because of you that he did so.

Somewhere above you are looking down on me, but what you are thinking I will never know and whether you forgive I shall never know either. I just thought you should know that I'm going to do what I can to keep your son safe for it's the only thing that could even halfway make-up the unforgiveable to you.

This all for you, in hopes that you'll find somewhere in your heart to forgive me and that is all I ask for.

Severus Snape


	2. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Author's Note: **needed to add the second one. (They won't all be addressed as 'Dear Lily', but most of them will). He's living with the Dursley's in this one.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom<p>

I know this letter probably won't reach you, but I have hopes that it will. I don't know your name or what you even look like and sometimes I find myself wondering if you loved me and the fact that you died was just a lie to leave me. I'm sorry for feeling that way, I hope you can forgive me, Mom.

I hope you know I love you too and I wish you and dad were here with me, or I with you.

Harry Potter


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **I don't own! The second paragraph of Dumbledore's letter is directly from the book, but worded differently (it'd be from Lily's point of view).  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This isn't canon, but I also know that it shall be a little out of character.

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

You put your trust in the wrong person and have now left Harry parent less, but why I say this is not to belittle you for that is not my intent. The reason I'm saying this is because in dying for Harry, you have given him a protection.

You died to save him. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as yours for your son leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign ... for him to be loved so deeply, even though you are gone, will give him some protection forever…

So I hope that you will forgive me in placing him with his relatives, he shall be safe there.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

><p>The time periods for all of these will be random, by the way.<p>

Also, some of these are hurt/comfort and others will be humor. They are letters from people of the 'wizardry' world so most will be random and others meaningful and heartfelt.


	4. Severus Snape II

**Disclaimer: **don't own.

_Severus Snape _II

* * *

><p>Dear Lily<p>

He's at Hogwarts now, a little underfed and a little unsure of himself, but he's at his home now. It seems he's made friends with Ronald Weasley; Molly and Arthur Weasley's youngest son. They seem to be good friends, reminding me much of James Potter and Sirius Black; they seem to dislike the muggle-born Hermione Granger, but I think that's more because she doesn't know how to act around them yet… something tells me that they'll be friends soon.

He has your eyes and is too much like you for his own good, but I won't be able to admit that out loud and until then, I consider him a mini-James Potter. I just thought you would like to know.

Severus Snape

* * *

><p>I hope I managed to put in two sides of Snape: the concerned and the annoyed. The side for Lily and the side for James.<p> 


	5. Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Thanks a lot, nothing worse for someone's pride than to be almost dead by a foolish emotion like love. Even worse so when it was because of a mudblood! So thanks for dying to save your son so that when I went to kill him, my body was destroyed.

The wizardry world may mourn for your death and I pity myself for not seeing that this reaction would happen.

Lord Voldemort

* * *

><p><strong>This was more of a humor than anything, but I doubt it was funny. This was more sarcastic than anything. I'm just happy for three chapters in less than a few minutes<strong> (I wrote this one and the Dumbledore one easily, the Snape one was pre-written!)


	6. Molly and Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: **still don't own!

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

We saw your son today; he was ever so polite when talking with us even if he decided to eavesdrop. Don't worry, it was no problem! He was probably just curious! You'd be proud of him. I have hopes that he and our Ron will be close friends, I'm getting owls already from my youngest son about Harry!

He's really adorable too, especially his eyes.

Molly and Ginny Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>Last part was Ginny, by the way. Okay last chapter for tonight, will update when I get the chance. Am going out of town (Vacation, woo?) so I'll have more time to type and less time to update :) <strong>


	7. Harry Potter II

**Don't Own.**

_Next chapter! Here's Harry's next letter to Lily:_

* * *

><p>Dear Mom<p>

Time has passed mom, I'm sorry for worrying you if I did. I'm sorry for neglecting to write some more to you since my last letter (even if I still have doubts that these reach you).

I have good news though! Mom, I'm a wizard! My new friend, Hagrid, said you and dad were one too. Is that true? It's nice to have something in common with you and dad now. Hagrid also said I look like dad, but have your eyes… is that true as well? I guess that means I have some idea what dad and you look like, even if it's only a little bit.

I started at Hogwarts today, I got into Gryffindor! My other new friend, Ron Weasley, is also in Gryffindor. I got on the wrong side of Flich on my first day by trying to break into the forbidden corridor (it was an accident, I got lost!). There's this Slytherin boy I dislike more than Dudley, his name is Draco Malfoy; I have dubbed him either Malfoy or Ferret, I haven't decided yet. Hermione Granger is so interfering though, but I think she may like Ron or something along those lines; she's really smart, a bit of a know-it-all and bossy though. There's Neville Longbottom, he has the worst memory of anyone I've ever met and he's dead clumsy, but I think he's relatively nice. I'm okay friends with the rest of my door mates, their really nice.

Magic is really amazing, I wish I knew about this years ago... Mom, I finally know what that flash of green light is... Mom, I know you didn't die in a car accident. I know Voldemort killed you. He's gone now, Mom. You don't have to worry about me too much, I'm home now.

Harry Potter


	8. Lord Voldemort II

**Don't Own.**

_Here's the next part of Voldemort's letter to Lily, it will have spoilers (in fact, this whole story will probably have spoilers, so read at own risk):_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I swear to merlin, woman! Your son is pissing me off. Not only does he and that oaf, Hagrid, foil my attempts at getting the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts, but he doesn't even know he's done it! How dare he be so cheerful at ruining my plans yet again, mark my words he will pay for it... I will find a way to get past the protection you have given him!

Must you mock me, even in death, at the worst thing to happen to me since I let Peter Pettigrew become a deatheater?

Let's get this clear now then: I hate you. No, No, that's not even true either. Hate is too strong of an emotion to waste on a filthy mudblood and her son, who was only saved by a mere accident that I will not let happen again!

He won this battle, and only this battle!

Lord Voldemort


	9. Hagrid

**Don't Own.**

_Relatively short one, but here's Hagrid's letter to Lily (His language is rather hard to type without the books, but I did my best...). I can't explain this chapter though... or if he'd write it..._

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Harry doesn't know yeh… It's terrible. I'm going to see if me can get him some pictures of yer guys from some of yer old friends. Do yeh think he'd be happy with that? I'm sure he'd love to see yeh and James…

I think he misses yeh guys from what little he knows about you.

He doesn't even know yer a witch and wizard, those Dursleys' didn't tell him. Sorry 'bout that, but I'm not sorry 'bout cursin' that nephew of yers with a pigtail.

Hagrid


	10. Professor Minerva McGonagall

**Don't Own.**

_Professor McGonagall sends Lily Harry's progress report, let's see what she says in her letter to Lily:_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Your son doesn't have James' Transfiguration skills; but he's still rather good.

He doesn't have your Charm skills, either; but he's still rather good.

Professor Snape assures us he is not good at Potions, but we find doubt in that.

For Defense Against the Dark Arts, he is actually doing rather well even if his teacher is surely.

He's doing well in all his other subjects.

Professor McGonagall


	11. Boa and Lord Voldemort III

**Disclaimer: **I do now own.

_Here's the next chapter, one this time since I need to get to bed and someone reminded me that I had this one saved in to my computer! By the way, it's kind of a double chapter, read and you'll see why:  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ssss Ssss,<p>

Sss ssss ss ssss sss s ss, sss sss's sssss, ssss ssssss sss's ssssss Ssssss sss ssssssss ssss s's ssssss sss ss sss sss's, s's ssss sss sss ssss sssssss ss sssssss sss sss.

Ss ssss ss Sss, s's sss Sss Sssssssss ssss sss sss ssss! S's ssss ss sss sssss sss sssss s sss's ssss sss sss sss sssss sss ss sss. Ssss sss ssss ss sss, ssss ss s sss's sssss ss ssssss sssss ss sss ss ssss; ss's sss sssssssss ssss sssss!

Ss sss ssss sss sss ssssss ss sssss ssss sss, sss sss ssss ssss ssss Sssss ss ssss sss sss, s ssss ssss ssss sss.

Sssss sss, Ssss, sss ssssss sss sss. Ssss ss s sss't, s'ss ssss ss sssss sssss ssssssss sssss sss ssss sssssss (sss sss sss ssss s sss, sss ssssss ssss s sssssss, sss sss sssssss ssss s sssss ssss) ssss sssssss sss.

Sss sss Sss Sssssss

_Dear Lily,_

_I've gotten your letter from above and here is the translation of that for you:_

'Dear Lily,

You have no idea who I am, but don't worry, most people don't either. Hopefully you understand what I'm saying and if you don't, I'm sure you can find someone to translate for you.

My name is Boa, I'm the Boa Constrictor your son set free! I'd like to say Thank you since I can't find him and say thank you to him. That was nice of him, even if I don't think he really meant to set me free; it's the thought that counts!

If you ever get the chance to speak with him, let him know that Brazil is nice and yes, I have been here now.

Thank you, Lily, for having the kid. Even if I don't like them, I'll have to thank those disgusting people you call relatives (the fat pig with a wig, the walrus with a mustache, and the giraffe with a horse face) that brought him.

Boa the Boa Constrictor'

_Now kindly do not ask me to be a translator again as I do not like you and you do not like me. I don't care if I'm the only Parsletongue you can talk to right now, find another one or find a snake that speaks English and ask it to explain!_

_By the way, how long has your son been a Parsletongue? I'm the only direct heir to Salazar Slytherin! I shall have to add this on my reasons to kill your son:_

_Reason 355: he speaks Parsletongue, that's MY thing!  
><em>

_Lord Voldemort_

* * *

><p>There's the end of the chapter, how'd you guys like it?<p> 


	12. Lord Voldemort IV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

_I lied, here's the next one and it's short still:_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I've gotten your reply to my last letter and let me say something: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT (more greats) GRANDFATHER LIKE THAT! Salazar Slytherin _was_ the only Parsletongue and it's not possible for anyone else to have that ability, how dare you even imply something like that! How dare you try and defy what I know, how dare you insult my knowledge, and even worse, how dare you suggest that it means that me and your brat are related in some way!

This shall be added to my list of reasons to kill you:

Reason 99: Insulting my knowledge of Parsletonguery.

The only thing I regret is that I can't kill you again because you are already dead so now I need you to live so I can kill you for the above reason.

Lord Voldemort_  
><em>


	13. Professor Q Quirrell

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own.

_Not particularly happy with this one, but eh, it'll do:_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Your son is a weirdo sometimes. I mean, he skipped out on breakfast because he was nervous over a game, how pathetic is that?

Oh yeah, your son fought a troll and became friends with Hermione Granger, the muggle-born he and Ron Weasley didn't seem to like being friends with. He hurt the troll, by the way. Or at least his friend did, but that's Potter's fault for them rescuing her.

Also, the dog didn't bite off Severus' leg, just thought I should let you know he lived.

So yeah, thanks for ruining my plans.

Professor Quirrell

* * *

><p><em>Fun Fact: Originally the first part of this story was written by Ron Weasley (the first sentence) and then I thought he was rather hypocritical about being nervous seeing as he is too.<br>_

_Fun Fact 2: It was next supposed to be by James Potter, but it didn't fit with the rest of it and I doubt he'd call his son pathetic._

_Thanks for the reviews, make me smile _


	14. Severus Snape III

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own!

_I like this one better than the last one! Also, I'm thinking of doing another drabble-like series to go along with my 'They Read the Past and The Future' story in which case I explain all the events that the Marauders did that are mentioned in the book, not sure yet.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Only James Potter's son could have managed to play a game of Quidditch and still make it life-threatening. Only James Potter's son could go join a midnight duel and find a man-eating three-headed dog and then find out that I, too, got attacked by the dog after he wrestled with a troll sent by one of the teachers in the school (not me, by the way) and then suspect me of being the one after whatever the guard is dodging.

Oh yeah, and apparently, according to one of student's stories, he has met a dragon that the gamekeeper came across and it does fit with Professor McGonagall's story of him being on top of the Astronomy Tower at one in the morning. He also showed me the letter, the dragon is a Norwegian Ridgeback.

Only your son could do all of this and still be alive.

Severus Snape

* * *

><p><em>I wonder if that last part makes sense? Also, it doesn't make sense that Draco didn't show the letter to Professor McGonagall to prove his story and get points back while also getting revenge, I mean how stupid was that? He could have gotten out of detention too! Although I guess the author had to do it that way. <em>

_Oh yeah, the letter is the one Charlie sent to Ron in reply to the dragon.  
><em>


	15. Harry Potter III

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own!

_I was looking forward to this one, rather hard to word it though. Here's Harry's next letter to Lily(!): _

* * *

><p>Dear Mom<p>

I saw you today, and dad, in the mirror. We have the same eyes, but I do look a lot like dad. I'm glad I have something in common with you guys; even it'll probably hurt to think about it later and know that these eyes are what yours would look like if I saw them in person again.

Seeing you was a good thing and a bad thing. It was nice to see what you looked like, to put a name other than mom on a face I finally recognized even just a little bit. It's bad because now all I can picture is you disappearing over and over again.

I could care less if it gets worse though, it was worth it.

Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>Fun Fact: <em>when I was writing the author's notes for the last chapter, I forgot putting this quote "Here's (put name here) next letter to Lily..."

_Thanks for the reviews guys and I am actually considering a list of reasons why Voldemort wants to kill Harry and Lily.  
><em>


	16. Professor Minerva McGonagall II

**Disclaimer: don't own**

_I already wrote this! Damn server going down, I had to rewrite this and I completely forgot what I said, why doesn't the back button automatically save something like this. Better yet, why don't they have a list of things when the computer or something shuts off without saving, like gives you a list of the things written and you just choose the one you need and then it saves that one!_

_Anyway, here's Professor McGonagall's (sadly misinformed) next letter to Lily (!):  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Lily<p>

I'm sorry to inform you that your son was given detention last night: (time) in/at (place) for (reasons).

Professor McGonagall's Unfilled Out Form

Filled Out Form:

Dear Mrs. Potter

I'm sorry to inform you that your son was given detention last for midnight in the Forbidden Forest for being out of bounds in the Astronomy Tower at one in the morning and also under the suspicion of harboring an illegal dragon, although one was not found at the scene.

While nothing bad shall come across him while serving this detention, all parents are informed when the reasons are like this.

Professor McGonagall

* * *

><p><em>Because sending a first year into the forbidden forest when it's forbidden is a normal occurrence? <em>

_Last one for today, will update soon!  
><em>


	17. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: don't own**

_Anyway, here's Hermione's first letter to Lily:  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Lily<p>

Harry's a good friend and I've realized there are more important things than books and cleverness, like friendship and bravery. He (and Ron, our other friend) taught me that.

They never made a big deal out of me being muggle-born either, sometimes I think they forgot about it too that (Is that a good thing or a bad thing, though?), but at least I'm treated like any other witch or wizard. So thank you for saving him, I probably wouldn't have learned that or made my first friends without him.

Hermione Granger

* * *

><p><em>I bet Hermione was really grateful for what life lessons she learned in the first books.<br>_


	18. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: don't own**

_Anyway, here's Sirius' letter to Lily:  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Lily<p>

Considering you were there when the charm was put on, I'm positive you know it wasn't me that betrayed you and James to Voldemort (and how many of his followers call him Voldemort anyway?). I just wanted to remind you of that fact. You saved Harry, I made sure to give Hagrid my motorcycle so he could get away safely (not that I would need it anyway).

Peter Pettigrew will pay for what he's done, even if I have no clue where he is or if he's even still alive. It's more shocking that _I _am still alive after being here with the Dementors, but I refuse to die until there is proof that the rat is dead and Harry is safe, wherever he may be out (which I hope is with Mooney).

I'm sorry for not just being the secret-keeper myself, maybe you could have lived. The only good thing out of this situation (and believe me, I almost could kill myself by saying this) is that we found out who the traitor is, despite the fact that it's of no use to us anymore other than the fact he can't be trusted again.

Padfoot - Sirius Black

* * *

><p><em>When Sirius is in Azkaban, I'm sure a thought he thought was that James and Lily may have thought he was still the traitor despite being there when Pettigrew was made secret-keeper. He's going to feel guilty about a lot of things -but I'm sure he felt a lot of these thoughts. I don't think I've done a Sirius Black one, but I had. Running out of ideas and I could use some suggestions for inspiration!<br>_


	19. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: don't own**

_Anyway, here's Remus' letter to Lily:  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Lily<p>

Dumbledore won't tell me where Harry is and he won't let me see him, I'm sorry that I can't be there for him. Wherever he is, though, it's probably better than with me though. It's a risk for him to stay with me, so maybe him being not with me is for the best. That doesn't mean I like it though -which makes me wonder about whether I'm being selfish or not.

I guess that makes the Marauders over, huh? James and Peter dead, Sirius a traitor, and me, alone. Tell James, if I ever see Harry, I'll talk to him about everything (good wise) we did together at school and all the good times we had. Nothing else left for me to say other than this: I'm sorry.

Mooney - Remus Lupin

* * *

><p><em>This one was a little hard to work on because I didn't know how to word Remus' own insecruities along with his grief and betrayal -at this point, he wouldn't know that Sirius wasn't the traitor because it'd only be a little while after Dumbledore dropped Harry off at the Dursleys and Sirius was taken by the Dementors. <em>

_Could still use some help, but I've got one more chapter for tonight!  
><em>


	20. Peter Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: don't own**

_Anyway, here's Peter (the rat!)'s letter to Lily:  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Lily<p>

I have no idea how you've done it or what you've done, but you killed the Dark Lord. While that would be something to rejoice about, I have already made my status as KIA (Sirius taught me that, by the way) and it wouldn't do well for me to celebrate freedom from him at last. That's all Sirius' fault for trying to find me instead of just going away.

So thanks a lot, you've officially ruined my life: everyone thinks I'm dead and if Sirius finds out I'm alive, then I'm dead and then there's the Dark Lord's followers too.

But I'll wait for him to come back because I know he will. Someone wizard or witch family will pick me up and I'll wait.

I do feel regret over what I've done, but not because you and James died. More because my only protection died with you guys and yet, Harry still lives.

Wormtail - Peter Pettigrew

* * *

><p><em>This one didn't turn out how I liked, but I posted it anyway. Last one for today~! <em>

_KIA: Killed In Action in case someone doesn't know.  
><em>


	21. James Potter

**Disclaimer: **don't own!

_Here is James' first letter to Lily:_

* * *

><p>Dear Lilykins,<p>

If you are reading this, then I am dead. I only have one thing to say then: I always knew you were into me. Oh, I love you too. Always have, despite what you may have thought when we were younger.

I guess that's three things not counting this one, huh?

James Potter

* * *

><p><em>I was going to just put 'I always knew you were into me' but then I thought he would add more than that if he had a letter. <em>


	22. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: **don't own!

_Little Lily Luna has something to say to her grandmother in her first letter to Lily:  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I'm five and Daddy tries to tell us stories about you for bed time, but he doesn't know any. So we talk to Uncle Sev instead. Those stories are biased though. On another note, James taught me what the world biased means!

Lily Luna Potter

* * *

><p><em>A letter only a kid could right that ends up being confusing. <em>


	23. Remus Lupin II

**Disclaimer: **don't own!

_Here is Remus' next letter. Last one for tonight!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Harry is definitely your and James son.

Remus Lupin

* * *

><p><em>This is right after third year, involving the crazy and heroic things Harry has done that Remus thought was pretty amazing.<br>_


	24. Mirror Lily and James

**Disclaimer: **don't own!

Lily's letter to Lily, let's see what it says!

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Oh look, we can see Harry!

Mirror of Erised James and Lily

* * *

><p>I've always wondered if they can see things through that, but I suppose not.<p> 


	25. Severus Snape IV

**Disclaimer: **don't own!

Snape sends another letter, what about this time?

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Your son flew a car to school. You noticed the 'flew' part and thought I mixed it up with 'drove'? I did not. They, as in Mr. Ronald Weasley and himself, flew the car to school and proceeded to fly it into the Whomping Willow. How they managed to hit that tree when it's nearly as tall as the castle and nearly as wide as a dormitory room is beyond me! If that isn't something the Marauders would do, I don't know what is. Your son is an arrogant and attention-seeking boy exactly like his father, even got a side-kick. They only got detention too.

If I didn't know better, I would think that Minerva thought the whole thing at least mildly amusing because I'm positive Dumbledore did.

Severus Snape

* * *

><p>Oh a flying car, we should have known.<p> 


	26. Whomping Willow

**Disclaimer: **don't own!

The what sends a letter?

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I'm not apologizing for attacking them, that hurt. A lot. You try having someone driving a car into you.

Whomping Willow

* * *

><p><em>Didn't think that would happen, but oh well!<em>

**Bonus:**

_For once, this one actually gets a reply! _

Dear Whomping Willow,

I have had the lovely experience of feeling like someone drove a car into me. It's called labor.

Lily Potter


	27. The Car

**Disclaimer: **don't own!

What is it this time?

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

They drove me into a tree. Not any tree, oh I could just repair myself if it was any other tree. Nope, they crashed me into a tree that hits back. Lucky I liked them so much or I would have just left them there to fed for themselves, I reckon that tree would like them better than metal. They had to be punished though. My brothers and sister always heard the threats of parents telling their children they would throw them from the car, never before did any of them actually consider doing it.

This must be blogged about.

The Car

* * *

><p><em>No one asked the car how it felt to be hit, but I suppose it forgave them since it did save them from the tree and the spiders.<em>

_Last of the night, goodnight everybody! This is to show that I'm not dead because I will be updating my other story sometime next week!  
><em>


	28. Harry Potter IV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

_Here's another one of Harry's letters to Lily:_

* * *

><p>Dear Mum,<p>

Did you notice that Diagon Alley sounds like 'diagonally' and Knockturn Alley sounds like 'nocturnally'?

Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>I've got a problem with my computer and I can't use word anymore so all the little drabbles for this will have to be made from the top of my head. This is the only one for today unless I think up more! <em>


	29. Petunia Dursley

**Disclaimer: **Don't own!

_Hello there! Terribly sorry for the very long wait, but real life caught up. I can't say for sure I'm back, but I think I'm somewhat back for now. Anyway, enjoy the next letter to Lily!_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I'll take care of your son, but don't think for a second he'll be treated as one of my own. He is not and never will be. However, don't think your death hasn't affected me either. Harry didn't just lose a mother the night you died, I lost a sister. It's because you are my sister that I will take him in, that I will provide him with shelter. No other reason.

Petunia Dursley

* * *

><p><em>Petunia is a rough person to work with. She's difficult to portray because we really have no idea on how she feels exactly. I think it would be nice to read something about her, from her point of view on how she feels and reacts towards these things in the privacy of her own head. <em>


	30. The Fat Lady

**Disclaimer: **Don't own!

_Here's The Fat Lady's mental letter to Lily!_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

My goodness, he looks just like James! The hair even sticks up in exactly the same way! I swear, every time he walks by I think I'm looking at James Potter as a first year all over again. But then he turns and his eyes- your eyes- I see them. Then the scar follows, and I'm sad, because I know that scar is a mark for all that he has lost.

Still, I'm a little curious on how he got it. I wonder if Violet will have an idea?

The Fat Lady

* * *

><p><em>The Fat Lady would be fun to write, I'm sure she cares much for her Gryffindors. <em>


	31. Lord Voldemort V

**Disclaimer:** don't own

_On this letter to Letter to Lily, we see what Voldemort really thinks:_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I hope you step on a lego.

Lord Voldemort

* * *

><p><em>That's harsh.<em>


	32. A Very Confused Person

**Disclaimer:** don't own

_Letter to Lily:_

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

The seriousness of our letters has decreased, hasn't it? I don't know if it's the mood or the lack of anything new so far, but I just can't-

I don't what to say anymore.

A Very Confused Person

* * *

><p><em>Mainly posting this one to say send in requests!<em>


	33. Your Grandchildren

Dear Lily,

We've never met you before and dad doesn't remember you much either so all the stories we here are the ones that someone heard from this person who heard from this person, but though we don't know you because we haven't physically met, we do know what you've done for dad and for us. The love you passed to dad must have passed to us, though thankfully no one has thrown any curses at us, but maybe that's because they know what happens if you do?

We wished we had gotten the chance to say something to you in person, like good-bye or even hello, but that's okay, we talk to your portrait every day at Potter Manor and that's close enough! The only thing we want is that our words reach you, that you know that everything you've done for our family hasn't gone unappreciated now that Voldemort is gone or that you aren't remembered. Dad will always remember you and so will we even if the tales are secondhand, at least they must have a semblance of truth.

Thank you, Grandma! We love you!

Your Grandchildren: James, Albus, and Lily

_fin_

* * *

><p>There was no forewarning to this stories end and I didn't even anticipate it, but I think this is a good ending to the letters to Lily, don't you think?<p> 


End file.
